1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel inhibitors of serine/threonine protein kinases (e.g., AKT and related kinases), pharmaceutical compositions containing the inhibitors, and methods for preparing these inhibitors. The inhibitors are useful, for example, for the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancer and inflammation, in mammals.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Protein kinases (PK) are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of hydroxy groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins by transfer of the terminal (gamma) phosphate from ATP. Through signal transduction pathways, these enzymes modulate cell growth, differentiation and proliferation, i.e., virtually all aspects of cell life in one way or another depend on PK activity (Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. (1995) The Protein Kinase Facts Book. I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.). Furthermore, abnormal PK activity has been related to a host of disorders, ranging from relatively non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to extremely virulent diseases such as glioblastoma (brain cancer). Protein kinases are an important target class for therapeutic modulation (Cohen, P. (2002) Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 1:309).
Significantly, atypical protein phosphorylation and/or expression is often reported to be one of the causative effects of abnormal cellular proliferation, metastasis and cell survival in cancer. The abnormal regulation and/or expression of various kinases, including Akt, VEGF, ILK, ROCK, p70S6K, Bcl, PKA, PKC, Raf, Src, PDK1, ErbB2, MEK, IKK, Cdk, EGFR, BAD, CHK1, CHK2 and GSK3 amongst numerous others, has been specifically implicated in cancer.
Protein kinases include two classes; protein tyrosine kinases (PTK) and serine-threonine kinases (STK). The Protein Kinase B/Akt enzymes are a group of serine/threonine kinases that are overexpressed in a variety of human tumors. One of the best-characterized targets of the PI3K lipid products is the 57 KD serine/threonine protein kinase Akt, downstream of PI3K in the signal transduction pathway (Hemmings, B. A. (1997) Science 275:628; Hay N. (2005) Cancer Cell 8:179-183). Akt is the human homologue of the protooncogene v-akt of the acutely transforming retrovirus AKT8. Due to its high sequence homology to protein kinases A and C, Akt is also called Protein Kinase B (PKB) and Related to A and C (RAC). Three isoforms of Akt are known to exist, namely Akt1, Akt2 and Akt3, which exhibit an overall homology of 80% (Staal, S. P. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 84:5034; Nakatani, K. (1999) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 257:906; Li et al (2002) Current Topics in Med. Chem. 2:939-971; WO 2005/113762). The Akt isoforms share a common domain organization that consists of a pleckstrin homology domain at the N-terminus, a kinase catalytic domain, and a short regulatory region at the C-terminus. In addition, both Akt2 and Akt3 exhibit splice variants. Upon recruitment to the cell membrane by PtdInd(3, 4, 5)P3, Akt is phosphorylated (activated) by PDK1 at T308, T309 and T305 for isoforms Akt1 (PKBα), Akt2 (PKBβ) and Akt3 (PKBγ), respectively, and at S473, S474 and S472 for isoforms Akt1, Akt2 and Akt3, respectively. Such phosphorylation occurs by an as yet unknown kinase (putatively named PDK2), although PDK1 (Balendran, A., (1999) Curr. Biol. 9:393), autophosphorylation (Toker, A. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:8271) and integrin-linked kinase (ILK) (Delcommenne, M. (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 95:11211) have been implicated in this process. Akt activation requires its phosphorylation on residue Ser 473 in the C-terminal hydrophobic motif (Brodbeck et al (1999) J. Biol. Chem. 274:9133-9136; Coffer et al (1991) Eur. J. Biochem. 201:475-481; Alessi et al (1997) Curr. Biol. 7:261-269). Although monophosphorylation of Akt activates the kinase, bis(phosphorylation) is required for maximal kinase activity.
Akt is believed to assert its effect on cancer by suppressing apoptosis and enhancing both angiogenesis and proliferation (Toker et al (2006) Cancer Res. 66(8):3963-3966). Akt is overexpressed in many forms of human cancer including, but not limited to, colon (Zinda et al (2001) Clin. Cancer Res. 7:2475), ovarian (Cheng et al (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:9267), brain (Haas Kogan et al (1998) Curr. Biol. 8:1195), lung (Brognard et al (2001) Cancer Res. 61:3986), pancreatic (Bellacosa et al (1995) Int. J. Cancer 64:280-285; Cheng et al (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:3636-3641), prostate (Graff et al (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:24500) and gastric carcinomas (Staal et al (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:5034-5037).
The PI3K/Akt/mammalian target of rapamycin (mTOR) pathway has been explored for targeted small molecule inhibitor therapy (Georgakis, G. and Younes, A. (2006) Expert Rev. Anticancer Ther. 6(1):131-140; Granville et al (2006) Clin. Cancer Res. 12(3):679-689). Inhibition of PI3K/Akt signaling induces apoptosis and inhibits the growth of tumor cells that have elevated Akt levels (Kim et al (2005) Current Opinion in Investig. Drugs 6(12):1250-1258; Luo et al (2005) Molecular Cancer Ther. 4(6):977-986).
The development of kinase inhibitors that target abnormally regulated pathways and ultimately result in disease is of enormous ethical and commercial interest to the medical and pharmaceutical community. A compound that inhibits (1) recruitment of Akt to the cell membrane, (2) activation by PDK1 or PDK2, (3) substrate phosphorylation, or (4) one of the downstream targets of Akt could be a valuable anticancer agent, either as a stand-alone therapy or in conjunction with other accepted procedures.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0130954 discloses inter alia, a variety of compounds that act as AKT inhibitors. The compounds are said to be useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases such as cancer.
United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0058327 and United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0051399 disclose inter alia, a variety of compounds that act as AKT inhibitors.